Auld Lang Syne
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: While at the store on Christmas Eve, Raf bumps into his old lover, Miko, who he hasn't seen in years. They have a beer or two taking about now and remembering the good old times before the 'Bots restored Cybertron and left Earth causing their worlds to fade to gray. Post series AU Based on the song Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg


**This is my first of two holiday specials I have planned for Transformers Prime. I will most likely post the next one a day or so after Christmas, but there is a slight chance that it will be before, but please don't raise your hopes too high. **

**I don't own anything!**

I hummed along to the Christmas song that was playing over the supermarket's PA system. It was Christmas Eve and I was picking up some apple pie and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

I groaned though when I saw a woman leaning over picking up every single gallon and putting them back right after as if she couldn't decide. "Vanilla or double fudge?" She murmured to herself, a gallon in each hand.

I held the box containing the pie in one hand and adjusted my glasses wit the other. Her voice sounded familiar, now that I thought of it, and so did her style. I smiled when I realized it was her.

I softly tugged on her jacket, hoping she'd turn around. She did, but she wasn't very pleases. "Listen, I'm sorry if I'm taking a long time, but then maybe next time you won't wait 'till the last minute." She said with narrowed eyes, but she stopped when she realized it was me.

She squealed leaning over dropping the ice cream to the ground along with her purse. She wrapped her arms around my neck, ignoring her dropped items for the moment. "Oh Raf, I've missed you!" She said in my ear.

I laughed hugging her back, "I missed you too, Miko."

She smiled as she pulled away, "Isn't this weird, us meeting in a supermarket on Christmas Eve?" Her face scrunched up as she proposed the thought.

I smiled and nodded before bending over to pick up her purse and everything that was once inside it before they spilled. I loved that she still found pleasure in making everything life's greatest wonder.

She bent down helping me by picking up her ice cream. I put the last coin back in her purse and smiled standing up, "Double fudge."

She showed confusion at first, but soon caught on and understood, "Yeah, it's good, but—"

"It's your favorite." I interrupted her.

She sighed, "But Mark likes vanilla, and he can't stand chocolate."

I nodded in understandment, Mark must be her husband. She placed her flavor back inside the freezer and picked up another vanilla, "Here's your favorite." She said with a smirk.

I smiled as she started her way to the check-out counter. She still remembered, it felt nice. We dated back in high school, but in the end we decided to be just friends. Not because we didn't get along, but because the 'Bots left and we weren't ourselves anymore. They restored Cybertron and sadly left. Losing our guardians and our best friends was heart-breaking and something snapped inside of all three of us. We never hung out, we stayed hidden in our rooms and the only people who knew why were Mrs. Darby, Agent Fowler, and the three of us, of course.

I shook the painful memory out of my head when I saw Miko approaching the front of the line at the counter. I hurried to her side and pushed her hand away as she reached into her purse to pay for the ice cream. She looked up and I smiled, "It's on me."

"You have yourself quite the man there." The cashier noted with a warm smile as she rung us up.

"Actually—" Miko started, but I cut her off. "How much?"

The woman smiled brightly, "Six thirty." She said extending her hand once our groceries were bagged. I pulled the money out of my wallet and dropped it into her hand. She nodded thanks and wished us a Merry Christmas. I returned the favor before turning around.

Miko smiled and eagerly waved, "Merry Christmas!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, she still hasn't changed.

We walked through the barren parking lot as the snow fell softly from above. I was about to say my goodbye and head to my car when Miko grabbed my hand, "Hey, you want to grab a drink or something?"

I sighed, "Miko, I'm 19, not old enough to drink." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and persisted, "So? I'll get the drinks, so they don't suspect a thing and we'll be fine. Please?" She pleaded sticking her lower lip out slightly further than the top one.

It would be nice to hang out with her again and catch up so I nodded my head slowly, "Fine, but only an hour because I can't stay out too late." I reasoned before following her to her car.

She smiled and stuck the key in the ignition once we were inside and we started our hunt for any open bars, but found none. She sighed with a frown, "I guess, I can still drop by a liquor store and pick up a six pack."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever you want, Miko."

"Beer it is then!" She smiled and I smiled back as she drove to the nearest store. When we arrived, she hopped out of the car, "This is on me!" She ordered before running through the snow and into the store.

I sighed as I watched her step through the door. Although she was still that perky girl I had been best friends with not so long ago, she had changed so much. She no longer dyed her hair pink and it was long and not put in ponytails, instead she let it cascade down her back. She was wearing dark jeans and a purple sweater, rather than her other attire.

But, I had changed too. I no longer had my spiked hair, but instead it was cut short and only had a spike or two. I was wearing an orange sweatshirt along with jeans. I still wore my glasses though.

Miko awakened me from my thoughts when I noticed her banging on the window. I quickly clicked the button that unlocked the doors and she jumped in. She dropped the beer in between our seat and she rubbed her hands together. "It is cold as Hell out there!" She shivered narrowing her eyes, "Bad time to think about life's greatest mysteries."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

She playfully punched my shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Raf." She said with a smile and picked up a can of beer. She opened it with ease and some of the fizz spilled over the opening and puddle in the rim. She took a sip and said, "Ah, that's refreshing." She then motioned me to take a sip of mine that I hand opened.

I obliged and took a small sip. The taste was like something I had never tasted before. My face scrunched; it wasn't bad, but it was the best thing I've tasted.

Miko looked up to me with a smile, "So? You like it?" She questioned.

I nodded my head not wanting to disappoint her. She laughed, "I knew you would!"

I looked at her with a smile. I had half expected her ponytails to just appear and start to bounce with her movement, but they didn't. I sighed, missing the good old times. I must have been lost in thought because the next thing I know, Miko's snapping her fingers in my face, "Hello? Earth to Raf. You okay?"

I blinked and sat up a bit straighter. "Yeah, just thinking."

Her curiosity never left her, "'Bout what?" She asked not to be nosy, it was more of just an innocent question.

I traced my finger around the rim of the can. "You've changed a lot." The comment caught her off guard and she didn't say a thing so I continued, "You're still the Miko I know and love, but you just seem a bit different. Not the same hair, clothes, smile…"

She let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, time is a bitch, huh? Besides," She said with a growing smile, "You changed too. I can't pinch your cheeks anymore; they used to be so chubby and adorable." She proved her point as she tried pinching my cheeks, but there wasn't a lot to grab on to. "And, I miss your hair." She said as she ruffled my hair.

I let out a shaky laugh and when both of our laughs died down, we were left in an awkward silence. I noticed a ring on Miko's finger and said, "Is he good to you?"

She looked up "Hmm?"

I pointed to her decorated finger, "Oh," She realized what I was talking about. "Mark? Yeah, he keeps me safe."

I nodded trying to hide the pain in my eyes because I should be the one keeping her warm, safe and healthy.

"He's a lawyer," She took a sip of her drink before continuing, "Works a lot, but when he's home we have a good time."

I nodded respectfully and wondered, "How come I haven't seen your music in stores? What happened to your dream?"

She sighed, "Mark wants me to work in the field of law too, but I doubt I'll even pass the bar exam. He said something about it being a better job for our family. I don't know hwy he's rushing into the whole family thing though." She looked deep into my eyes, "I'm only 22 and we've been married for at a few months at most, you know what I mean?"

I didn't answer her question, but instead asked, "Do you love him?"

She looked out her frosted window and stared at the falling snowflakes, "I would love to say yea, but I can't lie to you." She said turning back to face me.

I sighed and said, "Well, he's a lucky man. You're just as beautiful as I remember, especially those brown eyes of yours." I said with a small smile.

She mumbled a small thanks and couldn't tell if she took it to heart or took it as a way to make her feel better and nothing more, so I said, "I'm serious." As I lifted her head to look right at me.

She smiled and changed the subject, "So I heard you made that new video game."

I nodded my head and lowered my hand form her chin. She smirked and said, "Those giant alien robots sure do remind me of a few 'Bots I know."

I nodded, "I just miss them so much." I said drinking a mouthful of beer.

She took another sip also and said, "Why don't you just use that brain of yours to make your own space bridge?"

I laughed and she continued, "It sure would be great to see Bulk again. Maybe even annoy the Doc-Bot too a bit." She said with her trouble-making smirk.

She brought her can to her mouth and nearly choked on the liquid when she said, "Hey, you remember that prank me and Bulk pulled on him? Oh my God, that was so freaking hilarious! I've never seen Ratchet run that fast!" She said between laughter.

"Well, he was chasing you." I noted before I drank some more.

She clutched her sides, "Every time he ran, the chair smacked against him making him fall to the ground, followed by a string of curses." She just couldn't stop laughing.

"Miko," I laughed because it was pretty funny to see the grumpy medic falling to the ground and cursing his brains out. "You two welded his bottom to the chair, of course he cursed!"

She nodded wiping tears from her eyes, "Or, or, how about when I painted, 'I love Miko' across his chest?! It was there for days, It was so priceless that look on his face!"

I laughed in agreement, she sure did now how to pull a great prank. I looked down at my beer and raised it to her, "To the good old times." I said.

She smiled and tapped hers against mine, "To the good old times."

We each took a sip and then finished the remains as we sat silently listening to the wind outside. We stayed like that for a few minutes or so before I looked down at my watch, "I'd better be going before they start to worry."

Miko nodded, "Me too."

"I had fun."

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Me too, it was good seeing your again Raf."

I laughed, "I missed you too, Miko." She only hugged tighter when I said her name, but soon she let go and said, "I wasn't kidding though, about the space bridge. I know you're capable of making it and when you do give me a call and I'll be there, so will Jack."

I smiled and nodded my head. "You promise?" She asked.

I nodded again with another smile, "I promise."

She laughed and kissed my cheek softly, "I'll be waiting." She whispered before I stepped out waving goodbye.

She waved back and drove out of the parking lot leaving me with the same painful feeling I had the first time we parted ways so many years ago. I looked up into the sky as tears fell down my cheeks and the snow turned into rain…

**Met my old lover in the****grocery store****  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve****  
I stole behind her in the****frozen foods****  
And I touched her on the sleeve****  
She didn't recognize the****face at first****  
But then her eyes flew****open wide****  
She went to hug me and she****spilled her purse****  
And we laughed until we cried.****  
**

**We took her groceries to the****checkout stand****  
The food was totaled up and****bagged****  
We stood there lost in our****embarrassment****  
As the conversation dragged.****  
We went to have ourselves****a drink or two****  
But couldn't find an open bar****  
We bought a six-pack at****the liquor store****  
And we drank it in her car.****  
**

**We drank a toast to****innocence****  
We drank a toast to now****  
And tried to reach beyond****the emptiness****  
But neither one knew how.****  
**

**She said she'd married her****an architect****  
Who kept her warm and safe****and dry****  
She would have liked to say she****loved the man**

**B****ut she didn't like to lie.**

**I said the years had been a****friend to her****  
And that her eyes were still****as blue****  
But in those eyes I wasn't****sure if I saw**** d**

**D****oubt or gratitude.****  
She said she saw me in the****record stores****  
And that I must be doing well****  
I said the audience was****heavenly****  
But the traveling was hell.****  
**

**We drank a toast to****innocence****  
We drank a toast to now****  
And tried to reach beyond****the emptiness****  
But neither one knew how.****  
We drank a toast to innocence****  
We drank a toast to time****  
Reliving in our eloquence****  
Another 'auld lang syne'...****  
**

**The beer was empty and our****tongues were tired****  
And running out of things to say****  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out****  
And I watched her drive away.****  
Just for a moment I was**** back at school****  
And felt that old familiar pain****  
And as I turned to make****my way back home****  
The snow turned into rain…**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
